The general state-of-the-art is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 951,267, filed Oct. 13, 1978, (and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,366) Jules Janick and Valerie C. Pence, inventors, entitled "Method of Non-Agricultural Production of Cotyledons," and a division thereof, filed Jan. 11, 1980, application Ser. No. 111,960 entitled "A Plant Tissue Produced by Non-Agricultural Proliferation of Cacao Cotyledons."
The improvement here proposed is a definition of the proper conditions under which the cacao cotyledons produced by the method disclosed in the aforesaid patent applications may be produced and matured to a cocoa butter-like product.